The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Iberis plant botanically known as Iberis sempervirens and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Snowsation’.
The new cultivar originated in a controlled breeding program in Venhuizen, The Netherlands during June 2013. The objective of the breeding program was the development Iberis cultivars that have a large inflorescence and a compact-mounded growth habit.
The new Iberis cultivar is the result of cross-pollination. The female (seed) parent of the new cultivar is the proprietary Iberis sempervirens breeding selection coded 9615-3, not patented, characterized by its white-colored flowers, medium green-colored foliage, and moderately vigorous, compact-mounded growth habit. The male (pollen) parent of the new cultivar is ‘Tahoe’, not patented, characterized by its white-colored flowers, medium green-colored foliage, and moderately vigorous, compact-mounded growth habit. The new cultivar was discovered and selected as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the above stated cross-pollination during May 2014 in a controlled environment in Venhuizen, The Netherlands.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal stem cuttings since May 2014 in Venhuizen, The Netherlands and Elburn, Ill. has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type with all of the characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.